


Rosanna's Resurgence

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: They Save Themselves [7]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Dinosaurs, Drabble, Escape the Night Spoilers, Fix-It, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Ending, One Shot, Ro lives, Team Bonding, Team Unity, Teamwork, Wordcount: 500-1.000, taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: Much to everyone's surprise, the velociraptors stop and stay.In which Rosanna actuallydoesmanage to train the raptors like Chris Pratt.An Escape the Night AU.





	Rosanna's Resurgence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that this is so late, but here it is now!

Rosanna _adores_ Chris Pratt.

She's met him once before, on the set of _Parks and Rec,_ when she played an elf for one of their holiday episodes. That, of course, was a long time ago, way back when she was still alive, and since he's such a busy actor with all sorts of important things to do, he probably doesn't even know that she's gone.

But she rewatched _Jurassic World_ about a week before she died (in preparation for the sequel that she never got to see), and it's that movie that plays in her head as she faces down the velociraptors. "Stay," she tells them. "Stay." She knows that it's just a movie, and she knows that she probably _can't_ train the raptors like Chris Pratt, but at this point, delusional false hope is all she has left to sustain her.

Much to everyone's surprise, the velociraptors stop and stay.

"Good." The little Socialite begins to make her way out of the pit, her hands in front of her. "Good raptors. Stay."

"What is she _doing?"_ Tana whispers to the rest of the group, who are all watching Bretman and Rosanna do the challenge.

Tim grins like an excited moviegoer. "Something _awesome."_

The caveman cocks his head, intrigued.

Bretman grabs the key and runs. Rosanna is more careful with her exit, whispering "stay" on a constant loop as she returns to dry land. One of the raptors whines piteously, as if he's a dog whose owner is leaving, and Rosanna goes "aww" in sympathy.

"Wow," says Colleen.

"Ro," asks Gabbie, "where did you learn to train dinosaurs?"

Rosanna rejoins the group. "I watched _Jurassic World,"_ she admits with a smile. "Bretman, you got the key?"

Bretman waves the key in the air. "It's right here, sis."

"Okay, let's go!" yells Joey.

The YouTubers take their leave. Rosanna shouts "Bye, raptors!" at the dinosaurs left behind, and they all roar in chorus, as if to wish her farewell.

Once they're all safely back inside, Justine ruffles her small friend's hair. "Nice job, Ro," she chuckles. "Chris Pratt's got _nothing_ on you. You're the coolest girl I've ever met."

"Not as cool as you!" Rosanna protests. "You stabbed a mummy!"

"You know what?" Alex raises his voice in order to quiet the room, then speaks normally. "We were _all_ awesome tonight. Justine stabbed the mummy, Tim sliced the bird man, DeStorm killed the Emperor, Gabbie and Tana took down the Black Knight, Colleen hit the Minotaur with a big stick, Ro tamed the dinosaurs, Bretman won all those challenges, and if it wasn't for Joey, we wouldn't be here in the first place." He beams at his friends. "We saved each other, and we saved ourselves. We're the best team in all of Purgatory."

Everyone cheers.

"You forgot yourself, you little punk!" snaps DeStorm. "Or did that bit where you shot a pirate not count for anything?"

"Guys," Mortimer interjects, "I hate to cut the party short, but we still have one more key to find. We should put this key in now so that we can defeat the Collector once and for all."

So Bretman steps up, does a little flourish, and turns the next-to-last key.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the last of the All Stars saved! I might write a conclusion eventually.


End file.
